


Mcyt (and more) One-shots

by Emily_t



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_t/pseuds/Emily_t
Summary: You can request smut but only if the person or persons involved are okay with it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Mcyt (and more) One-shots

Just so you guys know if any of the people in this say that they are uncomfortable with it then I will take them out it


End file.
